Unfortunate Recollections
Staring back at her, Hitomi was starting to get more and more uneasy. The woman standing before her was obviously her, but at the same time, it wasn't her. Several differences were made, the biggest one being the glasses that the woman wore. She almost chuckled when she noticed, as she did not have poor eyesight. However, aside from a chunkier and longer hairstyle, they could be mistaken as twins. She wore clothing that was rather... juvenile for her taste. A simple black hoodie with a white undershirt. As well as a pair of jeggings and sneakers. If she forgot that it was "her", then she would've called her a bratty teenager. "You're not me." Hitomi deadpanned, glaring at her mirroring reflection. It was rather annoying, knowing that there was now two of her. Oh, wait till Eren sees this. "That is correct. I am not you. I am your future, or at least, the most plausible future out of all the outcomes that might occur in your journey." she said, red eyes flickering maliciously at Hitomi. "Since it will be confusing to keep calling ourselves, the people around me refer to me as, Aerenia." Hitomi narrowed her eyes. "Impossible. I would never succumb to the demon like that. There is absolutely no way. I vowed to never become the monster that resides inside of me." "Aerenia" laughed. It started as a giggle, and then escalated into a full burst of psychotic laughter. The insanity swimming inside of her eyes was clearly visible, and she made no attempt to mask it. The laughter echoed off the walls of the room, rebounding over and over again. "That's...hilarious, do you realize that? It's okay, I remember the day this particular event happened. I know I said those words in doubt, and now look. Here I am, with more power than you could ever imagine! AHAHAHA! Do you see this? DO YOU SEE THIS? I can kill an entire civilization with the power that I now possess. But first, I shall eradicate all clues of my past weakness, including you." Aerenia declared. Hitomi nearly fell down laughing, Did I have some head injury?. "You idiot! If you kill me, then you kill yourself, you fucking dumbass!" Hitomi proclaimed proudly, allowing a few chuckles to slip out of her mouth. "You are wrong. I am no longer, 'Hitomi Arras', I am Aerenia, Destroyer of All. Now, I can kill you with no regrets, and then move on to your friends." she said with a dark tone, flicking her wrist. "I suppose I should finish you now, as you are ruining my day." Aerenia held out her hand, and summoned her weapon; unmistakably Starstreaker, but it seemed more ominous than the one Hitomi possessed. She pointed the weapon at her with gusto, and fired a stream of flames at her. Hitomi quickly jumped over the stream, and activated the Plasma Charger on Reishadanki. Then, she started to sprint towards Aerenia, delivering a swift blow, only to be blocked by Starstreaker. "You should submit to me now, Hitomi! I am you, however my skills are much more advanced!" Aerenia screamed, and cackled. Hitomi smiled widely, "If you were me, then you should know that I always win, and that I never give up." "Tsk, tsk. Getting arrogant, are we now?" Like a bludgeon, Aerenia swung Starstreaker at her with incredible speed, knocking the former into the wall behind her. Wasting no time, she sprinted after her, and brought down her blade for the final kill. However, Hitomi brought her version of Starstreaker up once more, effectively blocking Aerenia's fatal blow. Reacting quickly, she swung Reishadanki at Aerenia, delivering a brutal cut to her stomach. Her triumph was short lived, as suddenly she felt a terrible pain in her stomach. Instinctively, she brought her hand to her stomach, and felt something warm and liquid oozing out. "Hehe...although I am not you anymore, we are still biologically linked. Remember that I am your future. Every time you make a wound on me, it links it to you as well. But it's not vise versa. You cannot defeat me." Aerenia laughed, and mocked her once more. Gritting her teeth, she waited for the wound to heal. It didn't. Surprised she waited for her magic to kick in once more, however, it never came. She glared at her future in anger, and tried to apply pressure on the wound. At that moment, Aerenia swung her magic-imbued fist at her jaw, knocking her out instantaneously. "Now, onto the next one." Outer Rims Happily racing Aeris, Eren accelerated more, happy to see that the droid had grown accustomed to her presence. Honestly, Hitomi and all of her damn security measures. They had stopped at Eribe to fix the wing, and then set off once more. As they approached the Outer Rims, he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, travelling here. Although he did suggest the job, he didn't actually think that Aeris was up for it. In all honesty, he had only ever traveled to the Outer Rims once, and that was with Hitomi. The latter, however, had traveled here numerous times in search of adventure. As they landed, he couldn't help but summon Ragnarok, and attach it to his back. After doing so, he helped Aeris out of her ship. The Outer Rims were a very desolate place; dirty, drunk, and it was where every single criminal converged. It was also where most demons and monsters wreaked havoc in. Out here, you were on your own. However, a few yards away from him stood a motionless figure. The figure wore a dark cloak-like coat. After a while, they lifted the hood, and smiled at Eren. He blinked, scrutinizing every detail wrong with this picture. "Tomi. What are you doing here?" She lifted up Reishadanki, and fired two shots at the duo, grazing his thigh but completely missing Aeris. "Eren, get behind me. Now!" Aeris commanded with such force, that Eren quickly got behind her. "Hitomi" cackled, and said, "Oh, Aeris. What a pleasure to meet you again."